


防火防盗防琼斯

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, 十革组 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 我只是想搞苏总。——题记
Relationships: 沙苏
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	防火防盗防琼斯

**Author's Note:**

> 只是因为饿得不行才自己动手造了一辆老年代步车，A沙O苏，大概不适合任何正常读者阅读。
> 
> 琼斯什么也没干，琼斯很无辜很可怜。

抑制剂没有了。

伊利亚认为斯捷潘不知道。

斯捷潘知道。

他还知道今天伊万本该带来补充的抑制剂——但伊万还没有来。

所以如今从伊利亚房门缝隙透出来的气味是怎么回事就昭然若揭。

斯捷潘是个Alpha。

准确地说他死的时候是个Alpha，曾经他也当过Omega——国家意识体的性别不是一直固定的。

伊利亚是个Omega。

他作为国家存在的时间太短，从生到死一直是个Omega。

伊利亚很幸运，他走上世界舞台时抑制剂已经被发明了出来。

知道他是Omega的意识体很少很少。

都有谁知道？

这不重要，其中没有琼斯就行。

斯捷潘嗅闻着从门缝溜出来的冷杉夹杂着硝烟气味的信息素，心想琼斯大概确实不知道。

他的伊廖沙没有沾染过别人的味道。

“伊廖沙，我进来了。”斯捷潘说。

他打开了房门。

缩在床上的伊利亚猛地回头瞪他。

他整个人裹在被子里没什么好看的，只是苍白的脸颊染上了粉色，一双红眼睛弥漫着水汽，让本意大约是威慑的眼神显得像是挑逗了。

“出去。”苏联人压着嗓子说。

“你发情了。”斯捷潘不予理会。他带上门，朝床边走去。

斯捷潘每接近一步伊利亚的神色就多一分警惕，或许还有紧张。

他攥紧了被角徒劳地往上拉，似乎想把自己的身体遮盖得更严实些。

斯捷潘走到床头，看到伊利亚额前已经沾满汗水。

“你躲什么呢？”他叹息道，将自己掺杂着檀香的烈酒味信息素释放出来。一个发情的Omega，躲又有什么用呢？

何况伊利亚从前用抑制剂用得那么凶，反噬起来加倍的厉害。

他甚至没有力气阻止斯捷潘掀开被子，抓住沙俄手腕的那只手掌力气小得反倒像是欲拒还迎。

但苏维埃也没那么容易认输，没了被子他还要夹住双腿，用手挡住身体的惨状。

只是这没法阻止斯捷潘看到他被汗水黏在身体上的睡衣，深蓝色布料也遮不住胸前凸起的两点；而苏联人的两腿之间更是已经被渗出的体液浸透了。

“我不过来你是打算就这样脱水死掉吗？”

伊利亚咬着牙挤出一句：“关你什么事。”

斯捷潘攀上了床铺，跨坐在苏维埃身体上方，居高临下地望着他，笑得堪称温和：“一个Omega发情了，难道不关一个Alpha的事？”他俯下身，让自己的信息素笼住伊利亚，“哥哥帮助弟弟，不也是天经地义的吗？”

背叛他、亲手杀了他的弟弟。

伊利亚浑身僵硬，他大概没料到斯捷潘真的会用信息素压制他。当沙俄捉了他的两只手压在头两侧，他面孔上终于有一丝恐惧划过：“你他妈放开我！”

伊利亚在怕他——这让斯捷潘兴奋不已。

不过苏维埃还没有放弃，他的双手仍在试图挣脱沙俄的压制。于是斯捷潘抬起膝盖隔着布料磨蹭了两下伊利亚腿间勃起的性器，苏联人脸色一变，咬着嘴唇才咽回去一声呻吟，挣扎的力道立刻弱了下去。不等他反应过来，斯捷潘俯下身贴着他的耳朵轻声道：“伊廖沙，我是在帮你。如果万涅奇卡过来的时候发现你撑过了解体却因为发情期脱水而死，他该多失望啊。”

伊利亚颤抖了一下，耳朵变红了。斯捷潘呼出的气息距离他的腺体太近，Omega的本能占了上风——伊利亚向来不会让本能控制自己，但此刻只是几秒钟的疏忽就足够经验丰富的沙俄发起攻击。

斯捷潘转用一只手将伊利亚的双手压在头顶，解开了苏维埃的睡衣扣子，露出已经充血立起的乳珠——雪白胸膛上的两粒粉红，斯捷潘几乎要笑出声了，谁能想到那个铁血苏维埃，乳头竟然是这般娇嫩的颜色？他自己的当然也差不多，但斯捷潘就是认为这种颜色出现在伊利亚身上讽刺得要命。

“有什么好笑——呃！”斯捷潘没等苏联人说完就径直掐上了一只乳头，力度毫不留情，拉扯、揉搓、按捏，让它充血得更厉害。刺激之下伊利亚绷紧了腰，竟像是主动将胸膛送到斯捷潘手里似的。

苏联人反抗的力度已经可以忽略不计，于是斯捷潘松开了压着伊利亚双腕的那只手，改为抚弄他的腰肢，又低下头用嘴去照顾先前被冷落的那边乳头。他先是温柔地舔弄，轻轻用牙齿啃噬，接着狠狠咬上去，同时捻着旁边乳头的那只手张开来用足以留下淤青的力度一把抓住雪白的乳肉。

伊利亚猝不及防发出一声惊叫，又立刻将手握成拳咬在嘴里，堵住了声音。斯捷潘痴迷地望着他乳晕上被自己咬出的血珠，用舌头舔去了它。

“别咬自己。”他挪开伊利亚的拳头，却遭到了意料之外的抗拒。好吧，他的伊廖沙很固执，但是斯捷潘有足够的耐心——这才刚开始呢。

沙俄的唇瓣在苏维埃的锁骨上流连，接着向上移去，停留在伊利亚脖颈伤疤下方吹出一口气，引来一阵战栗。同他一致，伊利亚的脖子是敏感带，沙俄清楚得很。他伸出舌头舔弄那条伤疤以下的皮肤，时不时轻轻啃咬，让伊利亚腰身都软了下去。

“你要做……”苏联人开口时没忍住泄出半声呻吟，“你要做就快点，不要干些有的没的！”

“没想到你这么心急，”斯捷潘拖着声音道，“但是搞清楚，伊廖沙，你没有讨价还价的资格。”

他在伊利亚脖子上用力咬了一口，留下一圈齿痕，让苏联人发出痛呼。他舔舐过颈窝、胸膛，最后吸吮了一下苏维埃的乳珠，接着继续向下，在腹部留下一串细碎的吻，手掌抚摸着苏联人的后腰。到达肚脐时他多停留了一会儿，用舌头打着圈舔弄周围的雪肤，伸出另一只手按在伊利亚的小腹上。

那隐藏在肌肉下的，名义上应该孕育生命的地方。

斯捷潘吞咽了一下，Alpha的本能使他想象起那里被自己的精液灌满的模样。而伊利亚扭动着，试图向后躲——从未完整经历过发情期的他大概并不知道斯捷潘的动作意味着什么，但那双鎏金眼睛中的某种情绪让他感到不安。

可他能躲到哪去呢？

斯捷潘终于扯下了伊利亚的裤子和内裤。尽管早已从外部看到浸湿的布料，沙俄看到内裤被脱下时从穴口带出来一线扯不断的晶莹黏液，还是扬起了眉毛。

“你居然湿成这样。”

“闭嘴！”伊利亚闭上眼睛不愿去看自己一塌糊涂的下身。斯捷潘掰开他的双腿时他仍徒劳地试图并拢，但沙俄将自己的腰身挤进了他的腿间，两手强硬地按在两条大腿内侧，逼迫他将最隐秘的部位暴露出来。

斯捷潘目不转睛，与嘴上的抗拒不同，苏维埃的后穴不断吐出透明的体液，湿润着括约肌的褶皱，流下臀缝，很快将床单也染湿了一大片。斯捷潘也曾是Omega，但他记忆中自己的发情期可不会这样。

果然是禁欲太久了吗，伊廖沙？沙俄舔了舔嘴唇，努力压制住心中的激动。他打定主意不去碰伊利亚的前面，只将一根手指抵上穴口。仅仅是轻微的触碰，甚至还没向里探索，伊利亚就绷紧了腰和长腿，一股淫水涌出来淋湿了斯捷潘的手指。

“真厉害啊，伊廖沙，就这么想要？”斯捷潘感慨道。而伊利亚抬起手臂挡住了脸颊，发出一声泣音：“滚出去！”

斯捷潘当然不会滚出去。他将手指往里按压，极为轻易地侵入了伊利亚的身体。苏维埃又战栗起来，但他的穴口饥渴地吸吮着那根手指，简直在引诱斯捷潘继续深入似的。

斯捷潘并不急着增加手指。他的其余四指抵在被淫水打湿的柔软会阴上，只用一根食指挑逗着伊利亚的内壁。滚烫的肠肉挤压着他的手指仿若拥吻，让斯捷潘下身充血更厉害了。

“你让我滚出去，是想让谁进来呢，亲爱的伊廖申卡？”他的声音极尽温柔，手指却毫不留情地抠挖着肠肉，伊利亚挣扎着试图后退，却又被斯捷潘的另一只手捏着脚踝扯了回来。苏维埃没来得及吞回一声哽咽。“总不能是万尼亚吧。难道是琼斯？他倒是个不错的Alpha，你们纠缠了几十年，你居然还没把他引诱上床吗？真是个失败的Omega啊，可怜的伊廖沙。”

“我他妈……”伊利亚气息不稳地骂，“我他妈对那个该死的、呃、该死的美国佬唯一的想法就是让他下地狱——啊——”

斯捷潘悠闲地增加了一根手指：“跟哥哥还要撒谎吗？”

“唔——你是不是有病！”伊利亚的手抓紧了床单，双颊都红了，不只是气得、疼得还是爽得，“还是说你根本就不行，所以只能靠手指和嘴皮子耍狠？！”

正找寻前列腺的斯捷潘暂停了动作，金色的眼瞳一暗：“你真不该在这种时候挑衅我，伊廖沙。”

伊利亚还没反应过来便感到一阵天旋地转，本就因情欲与愤怒不甚清明的头脑更晕了——斯捷潘把他整个人翻了过来。伊利亚短促地惊呼一声，沙俄的一只手把着他的腰抬起他的屁股，两根手指再度恶狠狠地插进湿淋淋的小穴，呈剪刀状撑开了内壁。

布拉金斯基们的身体结构是一致的，斯捷潘凭借自慰的经验轻易找到了伊利亚前列腺的位置。他故意用指甲刮蹭着那一点，满意地听见伊利亚无法自抑地漏出堪称甜软的呻吟，接着又羞耻得将脸埋进了枕头里。斯捷潘继续用手指磨蹭着前列腺，感到手掌下伊利亚抖得厉害，腰已是完全没了力气，全靠斯捷潘的支撑才没塌下去。包裹着手指的肠肉急剧收缩着，他知道伊利亚快到了——

斯捷潘的手指抵在伊利亚的前列腺上不动了。

趴在枕头上装鸵鸟的苏维埃转过头微微抬起脸望着他，眼尾发红，让斯捷潘硬得更厉害了些。

“我也是很辛苦的，伊廖沙，”他的声音低沉得自己都有些陌生，“你至少也应该表达下感激吧。”

伊利亚还有力气翻了个白眼：“谢你什么，乘人之危唔呃……”斯捷潘将手指从他身下抽了出来，又带出不少汁液滴在床单上。沙俄直起身，伸手将苏维埃的双腿分得更开，接着用自己的胯抵上对方的臀缝。他还穿着裤子，算不上柔顺的布料蹭上穴口的褶皱，使那圈肌肉瑟缩了一下。

伊利亚一动不动，只是抓着床单的手冒出了青筋，似是要将布料撕碎一般。

斯捷潘说：“想要就求我吧。”

他知道伊利亚坚持不了多久了。苏维埃的两条大腿上淌满淫水，而斯捷潘的裤子也因顶在穴口被打湿一片，洇成深色。

“做梦。”伊利亚说，声音发颤，毫无威慑力。

斯捷潘强压下内心的不悦——被Omega这样拒绝任何一位Alpha都会不悦。“这就是你求人的态度吗？”他懒洋洋地按压着苏维埃的尾椎，“怪不得到最后你一个支持者都没有了。”

说出这句话让他心中萌生隐秘的快意。

“不……”伊利亚呜咽了一声，Omega的信息素变得更加浓郁，暴露了他本人隐藏许久的情绪：悲伤，困惑，不甘，以及……渴求。

伊利亚需要他。伊利亚想要他。

“斯乔帕……”

斯捷潘感到自己被击中了。

他像个第一次和Omega做爱的Alpha似的急吼吼扒下自己的裤子，被冷落已久、充分勃起的阴茎弹了出来，拍打在伊利亚的臀肉上。苏维埃瞥了一眼那玩意儿的尺寸，脸色立刻变了：“等、等等，那个不——呃啊！！！”

斯捷潘径直操了进去。

苏维埃，骄傲自负的苏维埃，将大半个地球扯进一场延续几十年的冷冰冰战争的苏维埃……谁能想到这样的苏维埃身体内部竟然那么湿润、那么紧致、那么火热呢？

战友也好对手也好都不了解的苏维埃，只有斯捷潘能够拥有的苏维埃——伊利亚。伊廖沙……

伊利亚夹得他有些疼，先前的扩张只用了两根手指，算不上充分，即使伊利亚是个发情中的Omega——这毕竟是他第一次和Alpha做。苏联人的上半身完全瘫软在床铺上，手指都抓不住床单，他大口喘着气，眼泪打湿了枕头。

斯捷潘有些内疚地隔着先前没脱下的深蓝色睡衣爱抚着弟弟的脊背，等待他适应自己的尺寸。斯捷潘·布拉金斯基从来不是个温柔的情人，但现在他身下的毕竟是……

毕竟是？

我在内疚什么呢？斯捷潘扪心自问。这难道不是那匹他亲手养大、最终背叛了他将他送入地狱的狼吗？

他略微抽出自己的阴茎，又冲着前列腺的位置狠狠捣进去，换来身下人一声尖叫。

斯捷潘继续抽插着，好像不是在性交而是要用刀刃将对方捅穿撕裂。伊利亚已经完全控制不了自己的声带，他抽泣着试图往前爬，想要离开那要命的玩意儿，却又被沙俄掐着腰捉回来，臀肉撞在髋骨上，阴茎擦过敏感点，让他再次叫出了声。

这可不就是那个背叛、杀害了斯捷潘这个Alpha还接替了他位置的Omega？

他们的体位就像两只野兽，Alpha和Omega，征服者与被征服者——这才是事情该有的面目，为什么伊利亚一定要推翻他？斯捷潘自己的信息素也有些控制不住，室内飘满了檀香与酒香的气味，与冷杉和硝烟的信息素混合在一起——

但他的信息素还没有完全覆盖住伊利亚的。

Alpha的本能催促着斯捷潘，他知道自己还能进得更深。曾经身为Omega的经验让他精于此道，斯捷潘放轻了插入的力度，变换着角度寻找那个地方。

他碰到那块软肉时伊利亚断断续续的喘息立刻变了个调子，化成令人脊背酥麻的呻吟。

斯捷潘露出胜利的微笑，而伊利亚也意识到了危机：“什、那里是……停、停下！”

沙俄当然没有理会。他先是堪称温柔地一下一下用阴茎头部蹭过那条紧闭的肉缝，得到了更多绵软的呻吟声，接着又加大力道，用原木攻坚城门似的死命往上撞。

第一次撞击时伊利亚还能发出一声惊叫，接下来他连叫都叫不出来了。斯捷潘俯下身子贴在了他的脊背上，一只手托起他的胸口，让伊利亚不得不抬起头颅。沙俄隔着布料啃咬他的肩膀，接着挪动到颈侧，在雪白的皮肤上吮吸出吻痕，而下半身激烈的抽插一点没停。伊利亚的眼神涣散起来，仿佛在海水中沉浮，周围的一切都模糊淡去。但当斯捷潘的唇瓣落在他后颈上时，他猛然清醒了过来。

Alpha的意图再明显不过。

斯捷潘能感觉到在自己的攻势下闭合的肉缝正逐渐松动，Omega的生殖腔颤颤巍巍地张开了一道小口。他逼迫着那道从未被使用过的口子再张大一些，大到能容纳下自己的阴茎和结。他的，都是他的——沙俄吻上Omega的后颈，红肿的腺体散发着诱人的气息，明明伊利亚的信息素没有酒精的气味他却感到自己要醉了。

苏维埃偏偏在这时挣扎起来。

他扭动着想要将自己从Alpha的阴茎上拔起来，手朝床板和墙壁伸去，转动着脖子试图让腺体逃离斯捷潘的唇瓣。Alpha感到恼怒，为什么Omega依旧不愿乖乖听话？斯捷潘更用力地捣弄着肉缝，只要他侵入生殖腔用结将两人锁在一起——

“不，不要……别这么做，”伊利亚呜咽起来，“我不想……”

Omega不住地发抖——他为什么这样害怕？斯捷潘暂缓下抽插，伊利亚终于有机会偏过头来看他。苏维埃的脸上挂着泪痕，眼睛红得更厉害了。

“不要标记我，”他哀求，“斯乔帕……求你——”

伊廖沙，他的伊廖沙在——求他？

Omega的信息素里有切切实实的恐惧，但又比单纯的恐惧复杂得多。有一点希冀，一点迷茫，还有埋藏得更深的——信任。

这真的是伊利亚·布拉金斯基吗？斯捷潘几乎要笑了。他居然信任被自己亲手杀死的哥哥？他信任斯捷潘·布拉金斯基不会伤害他？

但是的确，他们如今只有彼此——互相伤害还有什么意义？

斯捷潘的心底有一个细小的声音提醒他：或许伊利亚是想被别的什么人标记的，没准就是那个琼斯。

但斯捷潘回归的理智否认了这个猜测：苏维埃不会让任何人有机会控制自己，即使他本能地渴望被保护。更别说他的宿敌了。

琼斯绝对没有见过这样的伊廖沙。

他贴着伊利亚的后背，能够感觉到苏维埃心跳很快。斯捷潘对着他的后颈喟叹时，他不自觉地抖了一下。

“我不会标记你，”沙俄轻声说，“但是别的我不能保证。”

他短暂地抽出阴茎，将伊利亚又翻回了与自己面对面的姿势。斯捷潘这才注意到伊利亚已经射过一次了——他的腹部沾着白浊。

苏维埃吞咽了一下，他看上去没有之前那么恐惧，但依旧肌肉紧绷。

斯捷潘将他的双腿分开，再次侵入他的身体，同时在他的额角和眼睛上叹息着落下轻吻：“伊廖沙，伊廖申卡……”

伊利亚不无惊讶地“唔”了一声，但很快又变成了短促的尖叫。斯捷潘又开始撞击生殖腔的肉缝了，他伸出一只手抚上Omega的下腹打着圈按揉，试图让伊利亚放松一些。

他的动作有了意料之外的效果：内外夹击下伊利亚发出一声堪称淫荡的媚叫，把他俩都吓了一跳。伊利亚捂住了嘴巴，而斯捷潘明显感觉到Omega内部的小口张得更大了，吮吸着他的阴茎简直是邀请一般。

“你喜欢这样？”斯捷潘一边乘胜追击一边对伊利亚笑了，“没想到堂堂苏维埃竟然——呃！”

伊利亚将沙俄往自己怀里一按恶狠狠咬上他的脖子：“少、呃啊、少他妈废话！”

斯捷潘当然不会善罢甘休，他按住伊利亚的下腹，继续狠命朝生殖腔操，几乎能感觉到自己的阴茎在Omega腹中律动：“果然也是一脉相承的‘Mother Russia’，你难道想给我生个孩子吗，伊廖沙？”

伊利亚被撞得只能发出不成句的呻吟和骂声，斯捷潘感到他的生殖腔正逐渐打开，准备接纳Alpha的阴茎。只差一点，只差一点了——

伊利亚尖叫出声。

斯捷潘终于挤进了他的生殖腔里。

有那么一会儿伊利亚可能失去了意识，但斯捷潘也不确定，他爽得大脑一片空白。苏维埃身体深处是那么温暖、柔软、湿润，紧紧包裹着他不放，斯捷潘模模糊糊地想，倒真像是伊廖沙认准什么事情就不放手的性子……他抽插了两下，感到自己的结正在胀大。他想多坚持一会儿的，但是这都怪伊廖沙——怎么能这么舒服呢？

斯捷潘的结堵住生殖腔的时候伊利亚抽泣了一声，双腿夹紧了他的腰。沙俄心里一震，环抱住了他。

然后他射在了伊利亚的生殖腔里。

Alpha射精时间通常不短，量也很大。伊利亚狠狠抓上他的后背，而斯捷潘低下头去吻他，将苏维埃的又一声尖叫堵在了嘴里。伊利亚的手指掐着他的肩膀就好像钉子扎进墙面，但高潮时的狂喜让斯捷潘忽略了疼痛，他忙着爱抚伊利亚的脊背，忙着将舌头探进伊利亚嘴里，他感到伊利亚的阴茎贴着他的小腹也射了。 

斯捷潘射精结束后伊利亚的腰瘫软了下去。沙俄扶着他的大腿慢慢退了出来，穴口还恋恋不舍似的吸着Alpha的阴茎，完全拔出后发出一声淫靡的“啵”，让伊利亚羞耻地闭上了眼睛。

斯捷潘躺到了伊利亚旁边。他们两个人铂金的发丝都被汗水浸透了。

“嘶……”沙俄摸着自己的肩膀，“你抓得真够狠。”

伊利亚冷哼了一声：“以牙还牙而已。”他的声音有点哑。

斯捷潘侧过身又去抚摸他的小腹：“里面疼？说真的，咱们要是能给万涅奇卡添个弟弟妹妹倒也不错。”

伊利亚打掉他的手：“你管兄弟的孩子叫弟弟妹妹？再说意识体又不能生育。”

他们沉默了一会儿，沙俄又伸手抱住了苏维埃的腰。

“只有我见过你这样，对不对？”

伊利亚瞥了他一眼：“你酒精中毒傻了？”

斯捷潘不依不饶：“在我之前你没和别人这么做过，对不对？”

“没有，满意了吗？”伊利亚翻了个白眼。

“你不知道，我那段时间眼睁睁看着你和琼斯那个Alpha针锋相对的有多担心，尤其听说你们经常互殴——”

“你就是酒精中毒傻了吧！”

斯捷潘抱着伊利亚没有再说话。他当然知道肉体和精神是两回事，但是现在他只想抱着他的伊廖沙，让琼斯见鬼去吧。

伊万带着抑制剂赶到哥哥们的退休住所时心急如焚。

该死的美国佬，偏偏在今天过来捣乱，他在莫斯科转悠了几个小时都没甩掉他！希望伊廖沙哥哥没事！

他按下门铃。

没有人应答。

俄罗斯的意识体皱起眉头，掏出备用钥匙打开了房门。

房子里静得出奇。

一楼没有人，于是伊万走上楼梯，准备直接到敲伊利亚房间的门。

伊万是个Beta，他闻不到信息素的气味。

因此，直到悄悄推开了伊利亚的房门，看到哥哥们衣衫不整地抱在一起睡觉，他才意识到自己的失误造成了怎样的后果。

伊万默默关上了房门，走下楼梯，将抑制剂放在了餐桌上。

他惆怅地想也许下次应该带一些避孕套和避孕药过来。

不过，伊廖沙和斯乔帕睡总比跟琼斯睡好多了。

——说到底没来得及送抑制剂导致事态发展成这样也是琼斯的错！

伊万决定问问王耀有没有能让Alpha不举的药，下次放进美国佬的汉堡里。


End file.
